


(Not Yet) Drunk on Love

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Israel, M/M, Tu B'Av, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Sid wants a good grape harvest. His friend's need for a favor makes him question if that's all he wants.





	(Not Yet) Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can we please not talk about how terrible my time management is?? -nervous laughter-
> 
> This week's Fluff Fest prompt: farming  
> I decided to go with farmers in ancient Israel and with the tragically underappreciated holiday [Tu B'Av](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tu_B%27Av) so I could do some matchmaking. 
> 
> Traditionally, the only ones doing any dancing were unmarried girls, but I decided to let our boys have fun. And I've made this society tolerant of same-sex relationships, which doesn't match the historical record to the best of my knowledge.

Sid woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sound he couldn't identify. He walked out to his vineyard and used the light of the full moon to look for anything out of the ordinary - and he found it. "Nicky? What are you doing here?"

The wheat farmer paused in his trek toward Sid. "I need a favor for tomorrow."

"The wood-bearing feast?" Sid had been under the impression that Nicky enjoyed the festivities which marked not only the start of the grape harvest, but also the completion of the wood-offering for the year. "What about it?"

"You know how everyone will be dancing here?" Nicky waited for Sid to nod before continuing. "I need you to pair up with Geno so I can pair up with Alex."

Geno and Alex were best friends with neighboring produce fields. Sid got along well with both of them, but he hadn't thought the same was true for Nicky. "Don't you spend most market days arguing with Alex about...well, everything you can think of?"

"He's handsome, I think he likes me, and I'm not getting any younger," Nicky sighed. "I don't trust him to make the first move, so I have to do it. And he probably won't want to leave Geno alone, so that's where you come in."

Sid gulped nervously. "I don't know, Nicky. It seems...dishonest."

Nicky chuckled softly. "Sid, do you realize how often you two stare at each other? How often I've sat through you talking about him, or him talking about you? If anyone's being dishonest, it's you with yourself." He smiled at Sid. "Think about it, okay? If you don't want to do it, then I'll make do." He waved goodbye and walked away.

Sid shook his head in disbelief and walked back inside. He got back in bed and closed his eyes. Tu B'Av was of course a big deal for him, since grapes were his livelihood, but he'd always kept his focus on the fruit rather than his heart. He wasn't interested in romance with anyone, not even Geno...right?

\V/ \V/

The following morning, Sid dressed in white went to the main courtyard and joined the crowd to watch the priests carry the wood to the temple and sanctify it for sacrifices. He then followed the crowd back to his fields, where other young people dressed in white were forming circles and starting to dance.

"Sid!" A very familiar voice boomed as its owner, whose face had been the focus of Sid's dreams after the conversation with Nicky, walked up to him and smiled. "Nicky finally talk to Alex about feelings! Look!"

Sid looked where Geno was pointing and couldn't help smiling at the sight of Nicky and Alex staring at each other with lovesick expressions, even as they waved their arms around in what was probably yet another argument. "They'll propose or get married on this day next year," Sid predicted. "Good for them."

"Yes, and hopefully this start of good for you, too," Geno replied. "Lots of grapes, lots of wine! Sid always have best wine!"

Sid blushed deeply. "It's nothing special, really."

"Yes, it is," Geno insisted. "Best! I would drink every night...if you allow..."

"What do you mean?" Sid blinked in confusion.

Geno suddenly looked nervous. "If you and me...together, then I very happy, so I celebrate with wine. Or...I just taste you, and maybe you taste like wine?"

Sid took Geno's hand in his own, causing Geno to blush. "I'd like that."

Geno lifted their hands and kissed Sid's knuckles quickly. "Could get drunk on you, Sid."

Sid laughed and kissed Geno's knuckles. "The feeling's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :) I'm especially curious if you were able to understand everything, as I have a bad habit of under-explaining.  
> Also - would you like more in this verse? Other holidays, other pairings, anything?


End file.
